The present invention is generally in the field of agriculture or horticulture and provides a method and construction, for protecting plants and their crops against insect infestation. The term xe2x80x9cinsect infectionxe2x80x9d as used herein means to denote direct insect infection of plants, e.g. by insects or their larva feeding on the plants or their crops, as well as indirect infection, as a result of disease causing microorganisms, e.g. viruses, for which the insects serve as an infection vector.
Infection of plants or their crops by insects, is a major concern in both agriculture and horticulture. There are a variety of means of combating such infection, such as by the use of insecticides, by the use of insect traps, by protecting nets and others.
In recent years there has been a growing popularity, particularly in intensive farming, to grow plants within netted enclosures, namely enclosures where the walls are made or consist of nets. Such nets have the advantage that they allow ventilation, block strong winds to a certain extent and prevent entry of insects. However, no such enclosure can be made entirely hermetic, as tears or gaps in the netting occasionally occur. Furthermore every such enclosure needs to have an entry for individuals, and insects can then penetrate therethrough when the entry is opened.
Once an insect penetrates into such enclosure, it has a capacity of infecting the plants or their crop. This is primarily a concern in the case of insects with a short life cycle, in which case the entire life cycle can be rapidly completed within the enclosure, yielding a large number of offsprings, which can again infect the plants, and so forth.
The present invention is based on use of nets which are made of a transparent or translucent polymeric material in which there is a substance incorporated which absorbs UV light (UV-light absorber). It was found in accordance with the invention that use of such nets in enclosures made of or comprising such nets, yields a more effective protection of plants or their crops grown in such enclosures as compared to use of conventional nets which do not incorporate a UV-light absorber
In the following, the term xe2x80x9cplant protectionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprotection of plantsxe2x80x9d will be used to denote protection of plants or their crops from insect infection. The term xe2x80x9cnetted greenhousexe2x80x9d will be used to denote an area having at least a roof which is made of or having at least a substantial portion which is made of a net. In addition to its roof, a netted greenhouse may comprise also side walls made of or having at least a portion made of a net.
The term xe2x80x9csubstantial portionxe2x80x9d denotes such a portion of the walls or roof which is dominant in defining the features and properties of the roof or walls. A substantial portion in this context is such a portion which is sufficient to ensure adequate ventilation of the plants, e.g. a portion comprising at least 40% of the entire surface of the walls or roof, preferably at least 50%, most preferably at least 70% and desirably above 80% of the entire surface of the roof or side walls.
In accordance with one of its aspects, the present invention provides a method for protection of plants or their crops from insects"" infection, comprising growing the plants under a construction having a roof with at least a substantial portion being made of a net of a mesh size allowing adequate ventilation, the net being made of a transparent or translucent polymeric material having incorporated therein a UV-light absorber.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides an enclosure for growing plants comprising a roof having at least a substantial portion made of a net of a mesh size allowing adequate ventilation, the net being made of a transparent or translucent plastic material, wherein there is incorporated a UV-light absorber.
The construction may be a permanent construction, or may be a temporary construction erected over the plants or over an area intended for cultivation of the plants. The construction may be erected similarly as known in the art of netted greenhouses.
The requirement for a roof where at least a substantial portion is made of a net with the above specification, is a minimum requirement in accordance with the invention. Even in cases where the construction comprises only a roof, without side walls (namely the construction being open at its sides), the fact of having a netting with the above specification, provides a relatively high degree of protection against insect infection. Preferably, however, the construction has also side walls, preferably side walls where a substantial portion is made of a net with the above specifications.
In accordance with a further aspect, there is also provided a net for use in the above method and construction. Such a net will be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cinventive netxe2x80x9d.
The inventive net can be made with a mesh size larger than that required for physical prevention of entry of the insects through the net. As will be appreciated, however, the mesh size of the net in a netted greenhouse is preferably, although not necessarily, sufficiently small to prevent entry of insects through the net.
The mechanism of action of the net of the invention in prevention or reduction of insect infection is not clear, although, and without having to be bound by theory, it is believed that this is as result of a change of the light spectrum reaching the plants and consequently the manner in which the plants appear to the eyes of the insects.
The net may, for example, have openings of a mesh from about 4/cm, preferably from about 12/cm to about 30/cm, preferably to about 25/cm a mesh of about 20 per centimeter being particularly preferred. The openings may be squares or may be rectangles. In the latter case, the openings may have a mesh size in one direction from about 6/cm, preferably from about 12/cm to about 30/cm, preferably to about 25/cm with about 20 per centimeter being particularly preferred; and in the other direction from about 4/cm, preferably from about 8/cm to about 25/cm, preferably to about 12/cm with about 10 per centimeter being particularly preferred.
The present invention makes use of a net made of a transparent or translucent polymeric material, with incorporated UV-light absorber.